LOM Protocol Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = LOM Protocol Droid | klasse = Klasse 3 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | hoogte = 1,60 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Etiquette Protocol | prijs = 2500 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} 250px|thumb|Bounty Hunter 4-LOM De LOM Protocol Droid was één van Industrial Automatons weinige mislukkingen op de markt en zorgde voor een rel met Cybot Galactica. Uitzicht & Taken De LOM Protocol Droid was zo’n 1,60 meter groot en had een hoofd van een insectachtig species. De LOM Protocol Droid bezat twee grote facetachtige ogen, een Vocabulator op de plaats van de neus en gehoorsensoren onder de vocabulator. Het lichaam leek door het middenrif een beetje op de 3PO Protocol Droid. De taken van de LOM Protocol Droid waren die van elke Protocol Droid, namelijk vertalen en assisteren op gebied van etiquette en diplomatieke onderhandelingen. Geschiedenis Met de LOM Protocol Droid wou Industrial Automaton eigenlijk zijn grote concurrent Cybot Galactica een loef afsteken door ook een Protocol Droid op de markt te brengen. Industrial Automaton wou niet langer gekenmerkt staan als een bedrijf dat enkel Astromech Droids op de markt bracht en enkele jaren na de Clone Wars werd de komst van LOM aangekondigd. Industrial Automaton wist al te goed om niet te ver te springen dus testten ze de Droid uit in een nichemarkt. Daarom gaven ze de LOM een insectachtig uiterlijk zodat deze in de smaak zou vallen bij Brizzit, Yam'rii of Verpine. Maar indien de LOM een succes zou zijn geweest, had men een strategie bedacht om de LOM Droid binnen de twee jaar volledig naar een menselijk patroon te converteren. De ogen van de LOM leken op die van insecten, het zicht van de LOM was afgesteld op het zicht van mensen. Cybot Galactica was verontwaardigd dat Industrial Automaton om zijn Lom Droid te maken zomaar aan de haal ging met alle onderdelen die werden gebruikt in de 3PO Protocol Droids, zoals het AA-1 VerboBrain of een TranLang III Communications Module. Omdat ze zelfs beplating kregen, leken de LOM Droids warempel op 3PO Protocol Droids. Cybot Galactica spande een proces aan in verband met inbreuk op trademarks maar de LOM Droid werd toch op de markt gebracht. De Droid verkocht relatief goed en de zenuwachtige handelingen van een 3PO Protocol Droid bleek de LOM Droid niet te bezitten. Toch moest er worden gewacht om een volledig menselijke LOM Droid op de markt te brengen. Maar een volgend feit dreef de reeks voorgoed naar de vergeetput. 4-LOM, een LOM Protocol Droid, groeide uit van een assistent op de Kuari Princess tot één van de beste Bounty Hunters in het universum en een zeer pientere dief. Cybot Galactica gooide graaf nog wat olie op het vuur en hoewel Industrial Automaton de computer van de Kuari Princess de schuld gaf voor wat er met 4-LOM was gebeurd, kon de schade niet meer hersteld worden. De Lom serie werd langzaam ingetrokken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Tales from the Bounty Hunters – Novel *Shadows of the Empire category:Protocol Droids category:LOM Protocol Droids category:Industrial Automaton